


Work Ethic

by StefaniDafnis



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Biting, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Hermes is cute, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Thanatos is dumb, Underworld, dumb boys, gay cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefaniDafnis/pseuds/StefaniDafnis
Summary: Thanatos is reminded of his lack of productivity at the work place, and a certain red God turns out to be responsible for his lack of focus. Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe. This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own the story or characters.
Relationships: Hermes/Thanatos
Comments: 47
Kudos: 86





	1. Discovery

The sound of Hades irritably blowing smoke out of his cigar made the pale God known as Thanatos shiver. What had he done _this_ time to annoy his boss?

Everyone knew he worked hard...ish. It wasn't his fault that collecting dumb mortals wasn't that exciting of a job, but they gave him hell for it anyway.

Tapping his fingers against the cold table nervously, he finally asked. "Boss, why am I here? Did Minthe fill your head with lies about my work again?"

"No," Hades said a little too calmly. "We have plenty of evidence to say that you are a completely lazy worker."

"What?! That's bullshit!" Thanatos hissed.

"You say that every time. Minthe! Care to show the footage?"

"Ugh...fine." Minthe rolled her eyes as she turned on the screen, getting a slightly amused smile as she played the tape of Thanatos standing around idly, looking confused as the passed on Mortals stumbled around him.

"Care to explain yourself?" Hades hissed.

"I--" he paused as he saw Hermes pop up on the screen too, running around with a large grin as he worked. His mouth went dry as he studied the film before him, even the Thanatos on the screen was far too mesmerized by the athletic red God to do his job. There clearly was something going on with him.

"Thanatos!" Hades snapped again.

"I...don't have anything to say." he mumbled as he brushed off his wings.

"That's what I thought. Minthe, escort him out please." Hades sighed much like an exhausted dad. "And get your shit together or I'll have to take drastic measures to teach you a lesson, Thanatos."

"Y-yes sir." he said before stomping out.

"That was hilarious." Minthe snickered rudely as soon as they left the room.

"Oh shut up." he sighed as he rubbed his face. "I have a problem here."

"I'll say you do. You were practically drooling over Hermes in there." Minthe snorted. "It's like you were mentally masturbating to the sight of him."

Thanatos whipped around to face her, a light blush on his pale face as he hissed. "I was not!"

"Oh don't play dumb. I _know_ you. You must have a thing for the color red." she smirked.

"It's not important though...I need to focus on work." he said, wincing as if the statement was sour in his mouth.

"What's wrong with a little fun? We used to make out in the closet until I got my shit together. And you know for a fact that me and Thetis get dick from our bosses and are still able to do our jobs effectively...well at least _I _can. You don't see me failing at my job."

"What are you implying?!" he hissed again, his face blotchy as his wings twitched.

"Get it together. Have some fun with Hermes, and _then_ do work. Or do work extra quick so you can get some red God love after. You have to be able to look away from him long enough to work or Hades will probably have you killed." she said as she filed her nails, looking at him with a wicked grin. She was clearly enjoying this.

"I...would it be stupid to say I'm worried he wouldn't be interested?" he asked feebly. As much as he thought highly of himself, he didn't imagine Hermes being interested. Yeah they got along alright, but he thought Hermes might be more interested in a Goddess. What if he didn't like him that way? What if he got embarrassed? What if-

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Thanatos jumped back as he looked an the annoyed nymph in front of him.

"You zoned out on me you dork. I said that you better quit doubting yourself and get some dick!" she snapped.

He blushed and scowled at her. "You know what...fine! I will talk to Hermes about this!"

He stomped away from her, but only got a few feet before hissing. "And don't tell anyone! I don't want to be humiliated further!" Then he headed out, his wings still twitching about with irritation.

"Oh I won't tell anyone..." Minthe smirked. "Except Thetis."


	2. Focus...

Floating through across the sand beach, Thanatos attempted to keep a sharp eye on all the shades that wandered his way, determined to keep his eyes off the red God that ran about.

His wings fluttered with excitement mingled with agitation every time Hermes got too close to him and his work, making the pale blush on his face much more apparent as he grumbled to himself.

”Talk to him before or after work...doesn’t that nymph know I’m...very busy?” He grumbled under his breath. “Just because she’s cozy with the boss...and thatt Pinkie Persephone...if Minthe did her job and kept Hades happy why does he have her around? Speaking of Persephone...what if Hermes likes her?”

He bit his lip as he guided some shades along, remembering how the two of them seemed friendly and that Hermes loved to talk about the pink Goddess.

”She seems nice enough...what if that means he likes her likes her?” He gasped. “Not Persephone! I can’t compete with that!”

”What about Persephone?!” Hermes chirped as he appeared beside him, a broad grin on his face.

”HERMES! SHIT!” Thanatos yelped as he jumped back, causing a large cluster of once calm shades to suddenly scream in horror and run around in disarray.

”No no! Come back little shades!” Hermes said, clapping at them as if they were chickens. 

“Shit.” Thanatos mumbled as he flew in the opposite direction, but he suddenly remembered, he was supposed to be doing his job better not worse. He had to show he was capable then he could dawn over Hermes.

Flying back towards the panicked shades, he carefully guided them the right way, managing to ignore the red God’s thicc arm muscles...mostly.

”Man those shades lost it out there!” Hermes snickered as he imitated a terrified shade as they went back to the changing room. “That was a lot huh? Bu they’re okay now I guess.”

”By the way...” he said as he removed his long, white gown. “What were you saying about Persephone?”

Thanatos froze on the spot, his gown still on as he turned hesitantly to face him. “Well I—sweet Gaia...”

Hermes was standing fully nude, unaware that the other God was star struck by the sight, his mouth hanging open as he stared at him.

”What? Did I get sand down my gown again?” Hermes asked as he twisted around to look at him.

”I—you...” Thanatos trailed off, his eyes fixated on the strong thighs on either side of his perfect red dick. “That...I’m...”

”Is it my penis? Is it doing something?” He asked in a panicked tone. “What’s wrong with it?! Am I gonna die?! I can’t die! Am I—“

Thanatos was on him in an instant, his pearly whites sinking into the soft flesh of Hermes’ neck as he closed his eyes, unable to control himself as his hands rubbed up and down his torso.

Poor startled Hermes stood frozen for a few minutes before he let out a strangled moan of pleasure, melting against the wall as the God of Death’s tongue slid around his neck, lapping at every sensitive spot hungrily.

”You taste...perfect.” Thanatos growled possessively, his wings flared out as he clutched Hermes’ sides. Truthfully he wasn’t used to being so aggressive or dominant, when he’d make out with Minthe she would lead, which usually left him breathless but also a bit hurt emotionally from her brutal smack talk. So this was a very pleasant change.

He moved a hand up to brace himself against the wall as he moved his assault down to Hermes’s collar bone, the red God panting under him as he squirmed around with nervous energy.

”Th-Thanatos...” He whimpered.

The sound of his voice was enough to pull Thanatos out of his lustful fantasy and back to what was happening. His eyes flew open in shock as he pulled away, his face flushed bright red as he gasped at him. 

“Oh Gods!” He groaned before running out of the room, not bothering to change out of his gown as he practically flew away, leaving a very confused and hot Hermes behind him, still melted against the wall.

”Wait...what happened.” Hermes whispered as Hades walked in.

The God of the Dead spit out his coffee at the sight and yelled. “For the love of—put some clothes on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanatos is an idiot. Poor guy.


	3. Getting to It

"YOU MESSED AROUND IN THE LOCKER ROOM AND THEN GAVE UP?!"

Thanatos winced as he stepped back from the angry nymph in front of him. He hadn't expected Minthe to get so angry over this.

"I chickened out, big deal." he grumbled as he leaned back in his chair, looking around to avoid her angry gaze.

"Big deal? You didn't do any good foreplay, you were in a nasty locker room and chickened out when things got good! I knew you couldn't take charge." she hissed as she rubbed her forehead.

"I'm starting to think you just want me distracted from flirting with you..." he said.

"Yeah and? You shouldn't be flirting with me, but you also need to get laid. And I am _not_ gonna do it, but Hermes might if he's desperate enough. Not to mention it sounds like you got him all worked up before you ran off. You kinda owe him one."

Thanatos bit his lip, nervously tapping his fingers as he looked over at Thetis for help, but the river nymph was too busy texting her boss to notice.

"What do you suggest? I can't just go up to him after that." Thanatos said before nervously chugging his coffee.

"I've never seen you so nervous," Thetis snorted as she finally looked up. "You're usually so full of yourself. You sure you want that flamboyant tomato as a lover?"

"...Yes." he said after a moment, his cheeks bright pink once more.

"He _really_ enjoys that Persephone girl though," Thetis said with a smirk, the name causing both Minthe and Thanatos to wince. "You better do something fast."

"Fine. I'll go see him." Thanatos said as he stood up.

"Wait really? You're actually gonna do it?" Thetis looked a bit disturbed.

"Uh yeah, unless you guys want me to steal your guys for fun." he joked, but the girls loud hissing was enough to hurry him on his way.

Jogging around the Underworld, Hermes found himself lost in thought, and those thoughts were about Thanatos.

He usually enjoyed teasing and making fun of his co-worker, but now he found himself enjoying him in a different sort of way.

"Am I just feeling funny because he bit me? Did he poison me somehow?" he wondered to himself. "Or is it because he's a whole unit? Hm...but he was talking about Persephone. What if he likes her? Or likes Hades and wants Persephone out of the way?"

He shook his head as he wiped some sweat off his brow. "I could...ask him? Maybe?"

He rounded a corner and spotted the God of Death flying towards his office, and a mischief filled smile spread across his face.

"Oh I know just how to figure this out. Nobody gets to get me flustered and get away with it...well they usually do but I'm gonna try this anyway." he thought as he rushed towards the office building, his thoughts going to all sorts of dark, lusty places.

Thanatos walked towards his office with a very pouty expression. He had asked Hecate where Hermes was, and after she had grumbled about missing another exclusive coat auction, she told him that he'd headed home for the day. Just his luck. Now he had to go back to his office and put away those candles he had brought to set the mood.

He unlocked his office's door and walked in, but froze as soon as he saw the very God he was thinking about sitting on his desk with a very devious smile.

"Lock the door." Hermes said as his grin got wider.

Thanatos obeyed wordlessly, locking the door and hesitantly approaching him.

"Hermes, I--" he was cut off as Hermes wrapped his muscular arms around him, snickering.

"You know...what you did earlier was...interesting." Hermes said with a playful wink. "But then you left just when it was getting exciting!"

"Well I...if you w-would like I can show you what I was going t-to do." Thanatos said in the sexiest voice he could muster.

"Please do."

Thanatos gulped and backed up, hesitantly grabbing Hermes' shirt to life it off him, but Hermes stopped him.

"If there's one thing I know about this stuff, it's that you need confidence," he said with a smile. "Just go for it bro, don't be so nervous."

He leaned in to place a soft kiss on Thanatos' shaking lips. "I _want_ this Tos."

Thanatos snorted at the strange nickname, but immediately relaxed as he kissed him back, running his hands up the other male's chest before lifting his shirt off of him.

He inhaled sharply as Hermes tilted his head to place soft kisses below his ear, making his pale hands grip onto him roughly.

He suddenly moved quicker, his hands ghosting over Hermes' toned chest before he lunged forward to bite along his collar bone and move down to lap down his torso, making the red God gasp and moan as he leaned back against the desk.

"Th-Thanatos...more..." he whimpered as he bucked towards him instinctively, a surge of energy going through them both as their groins touched through their clothes.

Thanatos growled as he rutted against him, pulling at Hermes' hair lightly as he undid his red ponytail, letting his hair spill down to his shoulders as he clawed at his chest.

"Do you like this?" he moaned a bit as he moved to unbuckle his companion's pants, letting them fall to his ankles as he gripped his hips tightly.

"I--aaah...do. I do!" Hermes gasped as he tossed his head back, his lashes fluttering as he practically drooled with pleasure.

Thanatos finally couldn't contain his enthusiasm as he yanked Hermes' boxer down, exposing his fully hard, red, member that was dripping with warm pre-cum as he writhed under his touch. He couldn't help but smirk as placed his cold hands on the warm cock of his companion and started to stroke it.

This caused Hermes to gasp loudly before uttering incoherent gibberish as he shook with pleasure. "Yes! Thanatos! Please!" 

Chuckling a bit, Thanatos leaned forward and took his cock in his mouth, slowly running his tongue along the underside of it and he bobbed his head up and down on it. He closed his eyes as he let his teeth graze it ever so slightly, swallowing all the juices that came out of him.

"More! Ooh you're doing great!" Hermes panted, sweat glistening on his brow as his knees wobbled. "I-I'm getting c-close!"

"Come on pretty boy," Thanatos said as he pulled away slightly. "Make my day."

Hermes didn't last much longer, letting out a loud yelp as he suddenly came in his companion's mouth, his body jolting forward before he melted against the desk.

Thanatos slurped up all the cum he could before pulling away, panting as he looked up at Hermes. "That was...good." he gulped as he gave him a rare smile.

"Thanks for that...I loved it." Hermes smiled as he pulled his boxers back up and stood up.

"Hermes...I need to tell you something," Thanatos gulped as he tugged on his tie. "You see, I--"

"THANATOS WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Shit!" he yelped as he twirled around, shrinking as he heard Hecate stomping towards his office. "For the love of Gaia, people quit sneaking up on me!"

"Why did you send out an email telling me to go by the beach because of an "emergency" when nothing was happening?!" Hecate said as she stormed in. "And why were there little heart and wing emojis? You know emojis are unprofessional!"

"Email?" he couldn't recall sending one, but he suddenly remembered how Hermes had been in his office. "Oh that wasn't me! That was...where did he go?"

He looked around to see that Hermes was gone, pouting as soon as he noticed the open window he must have escaped through. That little traitor.

"Uh huh, that's what I thought." Hecate shook her head. "Meet me in my office...and why are you sweating? Were you exercising in here?"

"Uhhhh...yeah." he chuckled nervously, eyeing the shirt that was still laying in his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's smut for y'all!


	4. Crushing It

“So...I have big news...I got a blowjob!”

Apollo spit his protein shake out, coughing as he looked at the overjoyed Hermes next to him in his car.

”You...what?!” He coughed as he gasped at him.

”It’s true! And it was great!” Hermes sighed.

”It wasn’t Persephone was it?!” Apollo growled possessively as he leaned into Hermes’ face with a glare.

”Huh? No no! It was Thanatos!” He chuckled.

”Than—you got a blow job from _Thanatos?! _You have to be joking!” He snorted. “That’s gay dude.”

”Uh yeah..?” Hermes said as Apollo continued to laugh at him. “You don’t understand...I have a crush on him!”

”A CRUSH?!” Eros appeared spontaneously in the back seat, his eyes sparkling with glee as looked at Hermes.

”THE FUCK! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!” Apollo yelled as he practically pushed the other two Gods out of his car before driving off.

”Ah forget him—so who is it?!” Eros asked happily.

”Oh it’s Thanatos!” Hermes said.

”Really?! What happened! Details please!” The pink God squealed as he clapped his hands.

“Well I waited in his office and he gave me a blowjob!” Hermes said with a grin.

”That wasn’t very detailed—but you mean there was no sex? Like no intercourse?!” Eros gasped dramatically.

”Oh...nah I guess not, but like that would be pretty great!” He said with a dreamy sigh.

”Dude, you have to do it! Come on! You’ll love it my man!” He basically pleaded with him.

”Okay okay! How do I do it?” He asked.

”Leave it up to me.” The sky look on Eros’ face as he spoke was enough to make even Hermes a little wary.

”Thanatos...why are you smiling?” Hades asked as he sat in a meeting, cautiously eyeing the pale God. “It usually means something bad.”

”Hm? Oh! I was just thinking.” Thanatos said as he drummed his fingers. “But back to the meeting—I promise we won’t scare the shades again, don’t worry. Ok bye.”

He tried to leave the room in a rush, but Hades stopped him.

”Wait—why are you so happy? I’m curious.” He looked at him warily. “Did you do something I should be concerned about?”

”No—I just gave a very satisfying blow job to someone .” He said without realizing it.

”WHAT?!” Hades chocked. “IT WASNT PERSEPHONE RIGHT?!”

”What?! No! No way! It was Hermes.” He said with a dark blush.

”Hermes?!” He sighed. “Okay...what you do with your time doesn’t concern me...curiosity got the best of me, and that is something I won’t allow to happen again...you may go.”

”Thanks boss.” He said before heading out the door.

”Oh and Thanatos...I’m...happy for you?” Hades said, sounding a bit unsure if he should be.

”Oh um thanks. Have fun with Minthe...or Persephone...or whatever girl you’re giving dick.” 

“Get. Out.”

”Yes sir.”

Once he reached his apartment, Thanatos sat down with his iced latte and sighed, reminiscing on yesterday’s fun with Hermes. Man what he wouldn’t give to do that again.

Just as he was about to leave to grab some dinner, he saw a note under his door.

Picking it up he blushed as he read it. Apparently Hermes was coming over for some “fun” later that evening. Looks like he’d have to wait on eating.


	5. Repaying the Favor

The sound of nervous flapping of wings could be heard in Thanatos' apartment as he sat on his black leather couch, his eyes darting to the door every few seconds as he awaited Hermes. What was taking him so long?

He bit his lip as he reached for his phone, preparing to text him when he suddenly heard loud knocking on the front door.

Jumping up, he put on a confident poker face as he opened the door. "Hello." he greeted coolly.

"Hey hey! Good to see you Tos!" Hermes said with a wide smile as he winked at him before prancing in.

Thanatos maintained his poker face as he closed the door, looking at Hermes' athletic wear carefully before he cleared his throat.

"So...I was thinking...maybe we can--"

"Shhh," Hermes whispered as he covered Thanatos' mouth. "You got to lead last time, let _me_ take charge now."

Thanatos' eyes grew three sizes as he looked at him, slowly opening his mouth to speak. "I--no no, you'll probably...do something wrong!"

He stepped back as he frowned, trying to cover up his anxious expression. "I should lead! I mean...I initiated it the last times."

"Yeah, but I want to do this for you! You made me happy, let me make _you_ happy!" Hermes said as he put his hand on Thanatos' shoulder. "Come on, I'll be careful, and Eros even gave me one of the rubber dick socks in case you don't want my germs in you."

"I..." as much as Thanatos was a usually self-centered individual, he couldn't resist the angelic smile on Hermes' face. "O-okay...I'm sure I can handle it."

"Yay! So bro, want me to wear this dope dick sock?" Hermes asked as he lifted the condom.

"No--and don't call it that." he groaned as he grabbed his hand nervously. "Just come to my bedroom."

"With pleasure!" he winked as they headed to the room, Thanatos' hand shaking a bit.

Hermes couldn't help but beam with joy as he opened the door to his companion's dim-lit bedroom, sighing heavily with anticipation as he sat Thanatos on the bed, beginning to kiss him gently on the lips.

He gently moved his kisses to the other God's neck, caressing sensitive spots with his lips and tongue as Thanatos let out a soft moan.

"H...Hermes..." he whimpered weakly as his shirt was lifted off of him, exposing his slender torso to Hermes' waiting mouth. "Shh...let me make you happy." Hermes said as he took his own shirt off, throwing it to the floor before he moved his warm mouth to hover over Thanatos' hardening nipple, sucking it hard.

"Shit!" Thanatos gasped before he moaned loudly, arching towards him as Hermes moved one of his hands to toy with his other nipple.

"Like that?" Hermes gasped as he pulled away briefly, moving back to suck on him as his free hand worked his way down to unbuckle both of their pants.

He grinned with glee as he saw the pale God under him shiver with pleasure, relishing the blissful look on his face as he panted heavily.

He quickly pulled away and ripped his pants and underwear off before turning back to Thanatos, his length already fully hard as he pushed Thanatos onto his back on the bed and slid his slacks and boxers off.

"Wow...look at you," Hermes giggled mischievously. "All hot and bothered...and getting a hard on for me? I'm so flattered!"

"Hermes..." Thanatos groaned as he looked at him through half-lidded eyes, watching the red God climb on top of him.

"Let's get rid of that bun hm? I wanna see your hair loose..if that's okay." Hermes said, and once his companion nodded, he gently removed his hair tie, letting his silky, white tresses spill loose to frame his face. "Beautiful." he gasped in admiration.

"You ready?" Hermes panted as he aligned himself with Thanatos' entrance, his face filled with excitement and lust, slowly moving forward.

"Hermes wait!"

Stopping suddenly, Hermes looked up with concern, seeing a terrified look on Thanatos' face.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"I..." his face flushed as he looked away. "It's...I've never been...I've never had sex..."

Thanatos bit his lip again nervously. Hermes would probably be annoyed at his outburst, but he couldn't help it. Yeah, he'd made out with Minthe and plenty of other girls in the past, and ate out some girls and blew some dudes, but intercourse? He'd never done that before. Even when he made out with Minthe in the past, she was usually very rude and controlling about it, so when Hermes suggested leading, his nerves were already frayed.

"Hey, it's okay," Hermes finally said. "That's cool! I've only done it...once? Twice? Anyway, it's okay to be nervous."

Thanatos still refused to look at him. He'd embarrassed himself, and his fragile ego was messing with him now.

"Hey, look at me," Hermes asked him. "Please?"

Thanatos sighed, and finally turned to look at Hermes, who was now making duck lips and winking at him.

"The fuck Hermes?" Thanatos snorted.

"It made you smile!" he giggled. "Now...about the fuck--do you still want to?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I do. Just...go slow?"

"Of course!" Hermes said as he picked up a small bottle of lube he'd brought, and began to rub it around the rim of his entrance carefully.

He slid a lube covered finger in gently, moving it around for a few minutes before he pulled his finger out. "Why...did you stop?" Thanatos asked weakly.

"Relax stud, I got you." Hermes giggled as he re-aligned himself with his entrance. "Hold on."

He slowly entered him, causing Thanatos to hiss under his breath. Once he was fully sheathed, Hermes waited for Thanatos to tell him to move, which happened rather quickly when the needy God moaned. "Hermes, move...please! Do it now!"

Hermes smiled and bucked forward slowly, moving in and out a steady face as he began to pant again.

"Faster!" Thanatos snapped as looked at him, his expression softening as he added. "Please?"

Hermes smirked and started thrusting in and out faster, gripping Thanatos' thigh hard as he increased his speed.

"Shit! You're tight as hell!" Hermes moaned as closed his eyes.

"Damnit! Fffffuck!" Thanatos tossed his head back, arching towards him as he panted. "I-I'm gonna c-cum!"

"Do it babe! I wanna see!" Hermes said as he looked down, thrusting a bit harder.

With a loud scream, Thanatos came, his seed spilling over both of them as he fell back on the bed hard.

"Damn!" Hermes gasped as he buried himself deep inside him, releasing in him with one more moan.

He pulled out and collapsed next to him, panting as he turned to face him. "You okay?"

"Y-yes..." Thanatos panted as he pulled the covers up over them, yawning quietly.

"Oh! Does this mean I get to stay the night?!" Hermes gasped with glee. "Like a slumber party?!"

"Uh...yeah sure thing babe..." Thanatos yawned again as he closed his eyes and kissed him softly. "Goodnight Hermes...I love you..."

Hermes blushed as he heard him, but returned the kiss and whispered back before drifting off to sleep. "I love you too Thanatos.


	6. Wake up Call

Thanatos woke up with a start, blinking his eyes open as he looked around in the dark room. Why had he woke up? What did he do last night?

Turning on his side, he gasped as he saw Hermes curled up next to him. Oh yeah, Hermes did _him_ last night, that's right.

He watched Hermes sleeping, getting a small smile on his face as he scooted closer to the red God, pulling the covers up more to cover him. It was almost completely peaceful, until he heard Hermes whimper. So that's what woke him up, but why was he whimpering?

He leaned forward, squinting as he analyzed the other God carefully. Maybe he was dreaming about him? He smiled a bit and lifted the cover, but didn't see anything amiss down under, so he must have been having a bad dream.

"Hermes?" he whispered, his voice sounding a bit harsher than he meant for it to as he poked his bare shoulder a bit.

Hermes only shook in his slumber, his face twisting into a frown as he mumbled under his breath. "No...don't...hurt...me."

"Hermes? Wake up." Thanatos whispered louder as he shook him slightly, starting to get worried. What could be upsetting him?

Suddenly, he woke up, gasping as sweat beaded on his forehead. "Where am I?!"

"Shh, you're at my house." Thanatos said, blushing as he said it.

"Who...oh! Heya Thanatos!" he said as he relaxed again, a smile appearing on his face. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Not during sex, but afterward yes. That's what people do at night," he shook his head. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Me? Oh...just something scary." he said as he looked away. "Um so...did I forget to wipe us off last night..?"

"Wipe what off? Did you take a dump in bed?!" Thanatos' nose wrinkled as he leaned back, suddenly worried about his expensive sheets being ruined.

"No no, but usually people clean their sex juice off, y'know?" Hermes chuckled, lifting the blanket to look at Thanatos' exposed skin. "And we totally should have because you are soaked in sticky stuff."

Blushing furiously, Thanatos snorted and ran a hand through his hair, a bit startled when he remembered he had undid his bun. "Well...better late than never right?"

"Yeah! Lemme get a wet rag from your bathroom if that's okay," Hermes said as he stood up and trotted to the bathroom, leaving Thanatos to admire his toned backside.

He jolted when his phone buzzed, quickly picking it up to see that Thetis had texted.

_Where are you little shit? Minthe and I have been trying to call you!_

He huffed and texted back with a pleased smile: _I had a date last night, me and Hermes had some "fun" together ;)_

There was a pause, then his phone buzzed again, but his smile faded when he saw her message.

_Oh? Is that all you two do? Is have sex? Is that really a healthy relationship to be having for two Gods?_

He grumbled and quickly texted back: _Isn't that what you and the purple idiot do?_

Slamming his phone down, he folded his arms as he sat up, grumpy after her texts. Who was she to doubt his relationship? What did she know? Nonetheless...he was starting to worry now...

"Hey! I found these really pretty monogrammed washcloths!" Hermes said as he returned with a grin, jumping back in bed.

"You shouldn't use thos--nevermind, let's just get cleaned up." Thanatos sighed, taking one from Hermes.

"No, let _me_ clean _you._" Hermes said with a mischief filled grin, moving one of the cloths down to slowly stroke at Thanatos' privates, earning a startled gasp from him.

His mouth hung open as he felt the cold, wet rag moving around his sensitive parts, Hermes' fingers dancing around skillfully beneath the cloth. "H-H-Hermes..." he stuttered as he tossed his head back, enjoying it way more than he should have.

"Like that?" Hermes teased as he winked at him, but soon he was also gasping for air once Thanatos roughly gripped the other cloth and ran it up and down Hermes' red pole.

"What's the matter? T-too much?" Thanatos purred as he shivered with delight, teasing the God back.

It quickly became a bit of a competition, both of them massaging each other's privates more sensually by the minute as they made direct eye contact, grunting and panting as they tried to outdo each other until Hermes gave up and tackled Thanatos onto the bed, pressing their mouths together roughly in a hungry dance.

Thanatos was enjoying it so much he couldn't imagine leaving, not even for work...

"Work!" Thanatos sputtered as he pulled away. "We'll be late! Hades will kill us!"

"Fates! You're right!" Hermes jumped up and pulled his clothes on. "Hurry!"

They both scrambled to get dressed, and before he knew it, Thanatos was being dragged out by Hermes. He smiled at the energetic God before looking at his phone, seeing another text from Thetis.

_You could be right, but you want Hermes to be all yours right? Just let your gal do some checking on him for you. Trust me on this ;)_

He frowned a bit. It didn't seem right, but...it wouldn't hurt to let her help would it?

Would it..?


	7. Hold On

Hermes could hardly contain his enthusiasm as he worked. Yeah, he was escorting a bunch of dead people around a beach, but he'd recently had sex with his dream boy and that was enough to make him smile. He'd been to some of Eros' orgies before and fooled around, but last night was _way_ different. He actually felt a connection with him, and that felt beyond amazing.

He hummed quietly as he escorted the shades around, occasionally sneaking a glance at Thanatos, who was actually working diligently for once. He gave him a dorky thumbs up to show his approval, but Thanatos only snorted and shook his head in response.

Hermes giggled a bit as he anxiously awaited the end of his work. Usually he was the one who was working hard while Thanatos slacked off, but today Thanatos was working almost too diligently while he stumbled around, a bit too distracted by the God of Death to focus.

After what felt like an eternity, they were finally allowed to leave, making Hermes squeal with delight as he rushed to the lockers, awaiting his companion to join him.

He sat on one of the benches, completely naked again as he waited for him, a bright smile on his face like an excited puppy.

He waited...

And waited...

And waited...

Just when he was about to fall asleep he saw Thanatos sneak in, only to freeze once he saw him

"Oh! I...thought you would have left by now." he said as he turned to one of the lockers to put his gown away.

"Left? Noooo way fam! I was waiting for you!" Hermes said with a grin as he watched him.

"Why?" Thanatos grumbled in response, slowly removing his gown.

"So maybe we could have some..._fun_." Hermes said in a seductive tone as he patted his thigh invitingly.

"Maybe we shouldn't..." Thanatos said under his breath.

"Come again?"

"I said, maybe we shouldn't!" Thanatos snapped as he turned around, his face contorted into a scowl.

Hermes flinched, feeling hurt, until he saw the fear in Thanatos' eyes.

"Than...why are you scared?" he asked.

"I...I'm not...scared." he said as he finally pulled his gown off, looking away.

"You are too, so tell me, what are you scared of? My dick? Work? This room?" he asked as he tilted his head.

"I..." Thanatos groaned as he flung his undergarments off, flinging himself towards the bench to lay his face on Hermes' knee. "I am scared. I'm a charismatic God of Death who owns several gorgeous suits and a luxurious apartment, but you're a kinder God, full of love and adventure and admired by the mortals. What can I possibly give you that you don't already have? And I already gave you my virginity...so what else could you need?"

"That's not how this works stud," Hermes said. "I may have all this "cool" stuff, and you may be "scary" but I like you. I want _you._ Do you want to be like your boss and miss love when you see it? I don't care what you can give me, let me give you _my_ love. You don't have to do anything."

"But...I've never been in a relationship before..." he mumbled as his wings fluttered a bit. "What if I'm not cut out for it? I'm not the most dedicated worker as you've seen..."

Getting down onto the ground to cup Thanatos' face, Hermes looked at him. "Thanatos, I haven't really been with anyone before either, but y'know what? I was sent to work with you so we could get through work together, and that's how we can handle this, by doing it _together._ So, will you let me help you?"

"Only if you let me help you," Thanatos sighed. "I won't slack on this."

"Of course stud," Hermes said before kissing his forehead.

"Do you know what that does to me when you say that?" Thanatos groaned as he wrapped his arms around the more muscular male, sniffing his masculine scent.

"Exactly why I did it." Hermes chuckled.

"I should have known you'd do that, scamp."

"Oh! I like that name!" Hermes said with glee.

Thanatos only chuckled. Hermes was just too much. How could he doubt him? Thetis was full of shit if she thought she could pull dirt up on this cinnamon roll of a God.

Sighing happily he nipped at Hermes' ear, whispering. "Would you like to have a cuddle in my office?"

"Oh yes. I'm always down for that!" Hermes chirped with happiness.

"Okay...we'll have to put on clothes first."

"Aww man...I liked going commando!"


	8. Getting Dirty

Thetis tapped on her computer keyboard broodingly. Today had so not been her day, for so many different reasons...but the main reason was the fact that Zeus had gone out to an orgy instead of "spending time" with her. She could just obliterate Hera and any other woman he spent time with...

"Ugh...and there's nothing fun to do." she huffed as she slouched in her seat.

She suddenly remembered something, and got a devilish smirk on her face as she typed furiously on her phone.

_Hey can you snap some pictures for me?_ She texted one of her favorite gossip sources.

She waited eagerly for the response, jumping forward to grab her phone in glee as she read the response.

_Sure. It will cost you though ;)_

_You'll get paid and more if you actually do your job._ Came her response.

_Alright. Who am I digging dirt up on?_

She snickered wickedly as she typed back. _Hermes. And Thanatos if you can. Just take pictures of them with anybody doing...anything of interest._

_Can do. _Came their response, which made her triumphantly lay her phone down and giggle.

"Do those dim-witted Gods really think they can do better than me? If I can't have a God all to myself, neither can they," she grinned wider as she began to text Minthe. "...And neither can she..."

Thanatos hummed to himself as he washed in the locker room, letting the steam take all his stress away. He felt so much better after talking to Hermes about what was bugging him. It was like a huge weight had been hoisted off his shoulders.

"I wonder what that little scamp is doing..." he mumbled to himself as he stepped out of the shower, putting his robe on quickly as he tip toed towards the other showers.

There he saw Hermes, washing his long, soft hair as he closed his eyes happily. It made a naughty little grin spread across Thanatos' face as he stepped towards him, flinging his robe off again.

"Hello scamp." he purred in his ear as he wrapped his arms around his chest.

Hermes jumped in surprise and blurted out. "Shit! You scared me! Wh-what is it?"

"I'm looking for some fun," he purred as he grabbed ahold of Hermes' cock and squeezed it lightly. "Care to indulge me?"

"B-but we're in public--" Hermes gasped out as Thanatos started pumping up and down his shaft wildly. "I-aaa...should we--aaaa Thaaanatos!"

Thanatos only snickered as he pumped him faster, biting along his collarbone as he whispered to him. "Like that my sweet dirty boy? Are you enjoying how I touch your massive dick?"

"Than-Thanatos! Some-body...c-c-could see!" Hermes said in embarrassment between loud moans and pants.

"I'll only stop once you cry my name out for everyone in this building." Thanatos teased as he bit down on Hermes' shoulder.

"Thanatos! Fuck! Thanatos!" Hermes wailed as he arched backward, reaching his climax as he moaned out Thanatos' name.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Thanatos chuckled before kissing Hermes' cheek one more time before leaving the shower, slinging his robe back on and walking out.

"That....that little tease!" Hermes panted out as he watched him leave. "I'll show him. I can make him scream more than that...he's gonna be in for a big surprise later."

Thanatos didn't have much else to do that day at work. He looked over a few papers, and listened to Hades and Minthe scream at each other, so it was a normal day, except for the fact that he kept thinking about what he did to Hermes.

He chuckled every time he thought of it. How he relished his expression and the noises he'd made.

He smiled at the thought as he flew home, giving awkward finger guns to whoever he passed as he continued to think about it.

When he finally reached his home, he sighed as he unlocked the door, knowing Hermes was probably at his own place right now.

He opened the door and gasped as he was yanked into the dark room.

"Who's there?!" he yelped as he spun around, desperate to find the intruder.

He was dragged to his bedroom and lightly tossed onto the bed before the lights switched on, and he gazed at the intruder.

"H-Hermes?!" he gasped at the plucky God. "What are you--"

"Shh. You weren't gonna get away with what you did earlier so easily." Hermes said as he twirled the whip he was holding between his fingers.

"Are you ready for your punishment?"


	9. Punishment Time

Thanatos swallowed hard as he listened to the sound of the leather whip clapping in Hermes’ hands. Would the mischievous God really punish him? And considering he hated being chastised by Hades and Hecate so much, he was a little surprised that he felt himself getting a bit hard at the thought of it.

”You’re a pretty naughty boy,” Hermes chuckled. “Why don’t you strip for me?”

Thanatos could only comply as he carefully stood up, removing his clothes with shaking fingers before he stood completely bare. 

He only had a brief moment to undo his bun before Hermes lightly pushed him back down, so he was laying ass up on the bed, his wings twitching as he waited.

“Are you—“ his question was cut off abruptly as Hermes smacked the leather whip down onto his ass cheeks hard, making him let out a loud gasp as he jolted slightly.

”Now Thanatos, just tell me “dudebro” and I’ll stop okay?” Hermes said sweetly as he rubbed his back.

”Weird safe word choice, but alright.” The pale God panted slightly.

”Good. Because it might get,” He delivered another hard slap to his backside. “...a little rough.”

Thanatos held in a moan at the authority in Hermes’ tone.He hated being bossed around, so why was this so sexy?

Hermes chuckled a bit as he leaned over Thanatos’ naked body, placing some cuffs on his wrists. “So you don’t try to pull anything funny, but remember to tell me if it’s too much!”

Thanatos nodded a bit, biting his bottom lip as he waited for another whipping, but he was caught entirely off guard when he felt the other God’s nimble fingers stroking at his wings.

”Aah! Wh-What are you...ohhh...” he moaned and whimpered as he felt his pure white feathers being caressed and pinched, making his whole body shiver and his erection harden up quicker than he liked. He didn’t want to seem  too  eager.

”Like that?” Hermes purred before whipping him again, earning a loud moan from his companion. “Get on your knees.”

Thanatos weakly pushes himself onto his knees as he watched Hermes uncuff him, only to fasten the cuffs so that his arms were behind his head.

”Now to really give you a nice wing massage.” Hermes winked before disappearing behind him, and soon Thanatos felt him rubbing and pinching his sensitive wings again.

”Shit! Hermes...” He panted as he arched back towards him. He wanted to touch him so bad.

”No no, you don’t get to touch me til I say so.” The red God chuckled before biting down on one of his wings.

”Sweet Gaia!” Thanatos cried out as he threw his head back, on the brink of his climax.

“Like that?” Hermes teases before digging his nails into his wings and moving his mouth to bite down on his lover’s neck, letting out a low growl.

”Fates!” He cried out as he finally came, jerking forward before he arched back towards the other God’s skilled hands. “M-more...”

”Oh I intend to give more,” Hermes said as he stood up. “I’ll be right back.”

He sauntered out of the room, grinning as he saw the look of desperation on Thanatos’ face.

”Hurry back!” The God of Death whimpered.

He panted as he waited for his return, but each passing moment made him more desperate for his touch again.

”Hermes!” He called out as he tried to stand. “C-come back! Please!”

In his attempt to stand, he fell over onto his knees and face, hands still stuck behind his head and ass high in the air. “Shit!” He tried to break the cuffs, but they appeared to be enchanted. “Double shit! I need him back. Right. Now.”

He suddenly felt something cold on his back and yelled, trying to turn around and see.

”Relax stud, it’s me,” Hermes chuckled as he dragged an ice cube up and down Thanatos’ spine. “Just got some stuff for you.”

Thanatos gasped again as he felt a hand snake underneath him and place ice on his hard nipples. “Fates! Fucking Fates!” He moaned loudly before he gasped in ecstasy when he felt more of the frozen liquid on his wings too.

“You sound beautiful.” Hermes said as he kissed down his neck, leaving small bites.

“You scamp! Fill me already!” Thanatos groaned, but he sputtered and practically squealed in lustful glee when Hermes actually did fill him up. He hadn’t expected that.

“Didn’t know I was already naked?” Hermes chuckled as he slowly rocked back and forth. 

“Nnnno...I didn’t.” Thanatos panted out as he rocked in rhythm with him.

After a moment, Hermes moved much faster, slapping Thanatos’ ice periodically.

“Yes! More! Yes! Yes!” Thanatos screamed in pleasure as he felt himself getting close.

“I—I’m gonna—“ Hermes screamed and pulled out abruptly, cumming on Thanatos’ back as the pale God came for the second time.

Undoing his cuffs, Hermes pulled Thanatos back onto the bed on top of him. “You okay baby?” He asked quietly.

“Yes...Sweet Gaia I love you...” Thanatos sighed as he nuzzled him.

“I love you too my sweet stud,” Hermes gasped as he remembered. “Oh! I should clean us up!”

“Wait...let’s stay here for a bit...” Thanatos sighed again as he closed his eyes.

“Well, can’t argue with that. You deserve a reward for actually behaving for once.” Hermes chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> The smut will start by next chapter! Thanks for reading!


End file.
